


Seeking Comfort

by Crabbygirl1234



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, My First Fanfic, a little fluff at end, supercat, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabbygirl1234/pseuds/Crabbygirl1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kara landed softly on Cat’s private balcony, she wasn’t expecting the media mogul to be at work this late, let alone on a Saturday night. She was actually glad Cat was still at Catco because she could really use some support after a brutal fire which killed two people before she had the chance to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first fanfic ever and I am really nervous about posting it. I hope you enjoy it because I certainly enjoyed writing it! I plan on writing a few more chapters to this fic. It will most likely be updated every other day! Thank you!! ;)

When Kara landed softly on Cat’s private balcony, she wasn’t expecting the media mogul to be at work this late, let alone on a Saturday night. She was actually glad Cat was still at Catco because she could really use some support after a brutal fire which killed two people before she had the chance to save them. That left her feeling terribly guilty for not being there earlier. It’s so hard for Kara to not blame herself for those two deaths. Overall she still saved 15 people who just needed a little oxygen after and would make a full recovery. Unfortunately no matter how many people Kara saves, she will always feel guilty about the ones that she couldn’t.   
Cat was quietly sitting at her desk writing something which was probably related to the alien she stopped last week from blowing up a gas station. Kara found it a little strange that Cat hadn’t mentioned coming in to work today, and she has a funny feeling it’s because of the news coverage about how busy Supergirl has been these past two weeks. It’s almost as if Cat was going easy on her because she could sense that Kara was straining herself. Lately Cat has shown more and more signs of knowing that she is Supergirl, as subtle as those signs may be.   
When Kara turned around and looked into Cat’s office she saw her typing away. Kara always loves watching Cat write especially when her beautifully sculpted brow furrows just a bit or when she takes her bottom lip in her mouth with her eyes completely focused on her screen so determined to write a good article for the tribune. One thing Kara loved about Cat is that she always writes to help others and report the truth. She loved so many things about Cat. She love Cat in general.  
Kara hadn't realized shed been feeling this way about her boss till one day Alex started teasing her about how she always gushed over how amazing and perfect Ms. Grant is. When it was brought to her attention Kara was completely shocked at the thought of herself being romantically attracted to Cat Grant. Now all she could think was “How could anyone not be attracted to a person like Cat freaking Grant? She’s beautiful, smart, and under that prickly exterior of hers she's so soft and kind.”. She was instantly pulled from her thoughts when she heard heels clicking next to her.

“Hi” Kara greeted her softly. 

Cat shifted a little closer noticing how tired Kara looked “Are you alright , Supergirl, you look like something is bother you”. The softens in Cat’s eyes made Kara want to melt right into her embrace and never let go. 

“No” Kara admitted honestly because she wasn't alright after having two people die in a fire. 

“I lost two people today in a huge Hotel fire because I wasn't there fast enough” She looked down at her hands gripping the railing, desperately looking for something to ground her so she doesn’t break out into tears in front of Cat. She knows how Cat feels about crying.

To her surprised Cat moved a little closer and put her warm hand over Kara’s and whispered softly “Kara, you can’t possibly believe that you can save everyone. Just imagine what it would have been like if you weren't there. You do so much good and you need to understand that you can’t save everyone. What happened to those two people were not your fault”.

Kara jumped and looked at her wide eyed “D-did you just call me K-kara! Ms. Grant we’ve been through this before I’m not-

Cat held up her hand and slipped right back into her CEO persona “Kara I have know ever since the first interview that you were Supergirl. Even though that little stunt of yours threw me off for a couple of days, it didn’t take me long to figure out that it was a hoax” Cat softened her tone “That it was always you”.

Kara just looked at her not knowing what to say. Should she just come clean and explain how much she needed Cat, this place. how Catco means so much to her and she wouldn't trade it for any job in the world? She just feels so drained after such a long night.

After a few minutes went by Kara felt the need to explain herself the best she could without falling apart. “I’m sorry Cat, it’s not that I don’t trust you because I do. It’s just the last time you figured out that I was Superigirl you were gonna make me leave you! I cannot leave you, or this place! It keeps me grounded, my friends are here. Catco gives me purpose thats not just being Supergirl, that way I can have a balance between Kara and Supergirl. It lets me be able to be my whole self, Not just Kara and not just Supergirl”. Kara felt the tears flowing now and she uncontrollably let out a whimper.

“Please don't send me away” Kara quietly whispered.

To Kara’s surprise Cat took her into her arms and rested Kara’s head in the crook of her neck and let the girl cry. She affectionately held Kara’s head with one hand and the other was rubbing soothing circles into her back.

After 15 solid minutes of sobbing and uncontrollable shaking, Kara’s sobs turned into whimpers and then stopped slowly. With that Cat pulled away just a little and cupped Kara’s cheek between both her hands. “Kara, I never meant to make you feel like I was sending you away. I just thought that you could be doing so many things as Supergirl during the day, instead of working at Catco as my assistant. I understand now that being Supergirl full time would be to much pressure on you. I promise I am not gonna send you away. You will always have a place with me, Kara, No matter what”.

Kara was listening to Cat’s words but at the same to was hyper away that she was so close to Cat. She could feel Cat’s warm breath on her lips. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears, but her heart wasn't the only one beating rapidly. So was Cat’s. What did this mean? Kara was not sure how to process this information. All she knew in that moment is that she really wanted to kiss Cat. So incredibly badly. So she did. Kara leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Cat’s…

T.B.C


	2. Hot Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think that you should come back to my penthouse with me. Carter is with his father this weekend and I don't want to leave you alone tonight. Not in this state”. Cat reached out to brush a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “Cat, I don't know. You really wouldn’t mind?” Kara asked wearily. “Not at all. In fact I would like to have you with me. So I know you’re okay. Also you’re in need of a shower because I am most certainly not letting you near my clean sheets like that”. Kara definitely needed a shower. She was mostly covered in soot and smelled like a barn fire.  
> _
> 
> As they entered the penthouse, Cat turned to Kara. “Come on lets get you showered” Cat spoke so lovingly and Kara just nodded. A hot shower sounded amazing at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is the last chapter! There is A LOT of smut and some fluff at the end! I really hope you enjoy! ;)

Cat’s lips were so soft, but as soon as Kara realized what she was doing she pulled away. How could Kara be so inconsiderate to not think about if Cat wanted to kiss her also.

“Ms. Grant, I am so sor-

She was silenced by Cat’s soft finger on her lips. “Shhhh, it’s alright Kara” Cat whispered softly.

“You know what I think?” Oh god the way Cat was looking at her. With so much softness and affection Kara thinks she might drown in it.

“What?” Kara asked weakly. She’s just so exhausted and all she wants to do is go to sleep in Cat’s arms.

“I think that you should come back to my penthouse with me. Carter is with his father this weekend and I don't want to leave you alone tonight. Not in this state”. Cat reached out to brush a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear.

“Cat, I don't know. You really wouldn’t mind?” Kara asked wearily.

“Not at all. In fact I would like to have you with me. So I know you’re okay. Also you’re in need of a shower because I am most certainly not letting you near my clean sheets like that”. Kara definitely needed a shower. She was mostly covered in soot and smelled like a barn fire.

Kara giggled and just nodded her head. “Alright let me call my driver, sit tight”.

Kara didn’t even try and argue because she was so tired, but yet all she could think about was that hot shower…

__

Cat returned with in ten minutes after calling her driver and gathering her things. “He’s downstairs come one”. So Kara got up and followed Cat into her private elevator being gently pulled along with Cat, hand in hand. On the way down all Kara could do was stare lovingly at Cat. She was just so beautiful and Kara desperately wanted to make love to her. Thinking about it alone brings on a mild throbbing sensation between the young superhero’s legs.

They slid into the car one after another. Kara shifted a little closer to Cat than necessary, feeling her warmth. In response to feeling Kara move closer she gently rested her hand on Kara’s thigh and squeezed a bit. Kara could only smile, feeling the throbbing between her legs become stronger.

The car ride was relatively short taking about twenty minutes to arrive at Cat’s penthouse. Once Cat’s driver pulled into the parking garage, they stepped out of the car and towards the elevator. Kara has been to Cat’s penthouse before but never as a friend in need. Or whatever they were to each other. 

As they entered the penthouse, Cat turned to Kara. “Come on lets get you showered” Cat spoke so lovingly and Kara just nodded. A hot shower sounded amazing at the moment. 

Cat gently pushed Kara down so that she was sitting on the toilet. “Is this ok?” Cat asked gently as she found the zipper of Kara’s suit and gently gave it a tug.

“More than ok” Kara said while making eye contact with Cat. She felt so safe and so loved. In response to Cat gently sliding the zipper down her back, feeling her soft fingers glide over Kara’s sensitive skin. Kara gasped quietly but just loud enough for Cat to hear.

Cat gently peeled the rest of the suit off Kara leaving her in a black sports bra and black boy shorts.

“My god you’re beautiful.” Cat whispered.

She turned the water on to warm, then turning to Kara “Do you want me to stay? You don’t have to say yes”.

Kara just looked at her for a minute, processing that this was really happening. That Cat, the women she was head over heels for, was taking care of her. The only other time she feels this loved is with Alex.

“Yes, please stay….I want you to”. Kara gently cupped Cat’s cheek, looking her deeply in the eye. Gently pushing Cat up against the shower glass, and kissed her passionately, depending it right away. As their tongues massaged one another. Cat let out a throaty moan and started running her hands through Kara’s soft golden locks.

Kara pulled away just enough to look Cat in the eye, asking for permission to move forward, hands moving to Cat’s blouse but not unbuttoning it just yet. She got a soft nod from Cat, then they continued kissing as Kara undid her blouse running her hands up and down against Cat’s impossibly soft stomach, moaning at the softness of it. When Kara discovered the black lace bra that Cat was wearing underneath, she cupped Cat’s breast gently rubbing it through the soft fabric. When rewarded with a soft moan from Cat, her head spun, but in the best way. God she was crazy about Cat. She wanted to make her feel so good.

Cat gently lifted Kara’s black sports bra over her head, revealing Kara’s soft peaks, harding when Cat cupped them. Cat dipped her head down, taking Kara’s hard nipple into her mouth and sucking gently, making Kara moan and thread her fingers through Cat’s hair. Cat lavished Kara’s hard peaks in kisses and soft nibbles, which made Kara uncontrollably shake and whisper “God Cat, I want you so much, please touch me all over”.

That was all the permission Cat needed to slide her hand down past Kara’s navel to her center, cupping her through her underwear making Kara moan loudly “OH Cat! Oh god yes please!” hearing that made Cat even wetter than she already was. She felt the very persistent pulse between her legs, getting stronger every time Kara moaned in pleasure.

They both stepped back to undress themselves the rest of the way, stepping into the hot shower. They both stood under the water touching each other as if their lives depended on it. Kara then backed Cat up against the shower wall and lifted her leg for better access to Cat’s pulsing center. She cupped Cat rubbing her clit making her scream out. “Kara. Do. Not. Tease. Me.”

So Kara didn’t. after a few times circling Cat’s entrance she slide two finger into her, and she immediately shuddered at the feeling of being inside Cat. Kara could feel Cat’s warm wetness clenching. “Oh, Fuck me, fuck me Kara!” Cat’s knees were weak and she was having trouble staying balanced while leaning on one leg and having the either one wrapped around Kara, to keep the girl close as she fucks her against the wall.

“More, oh fuck, more! Put another finger in”. Kara was very good at following directions, so as Cat gyrated her hips into Kara’s hand she slide a third finger in, making sure to keep her palm rubbing on Cat’s clit. 

As Cat was about to come, Kara lifted her completely off the shower floor and pushed her against the wall. Cat wrapped her legs around her young assistants waist and with another thrust the older woman came shuddering and screaming. “Kara, oh Kara, Kara!” She was slumped against her superhero riding out the last waves of her orgasm, gasping for air. Kara gently put her back down, letting Cat lean on her for support.

They finished their shower, washing each other with body wash and shampoo. Cat had two white fluffy robes waiting for them and after they got.

After they were dried and in fluffy robes, Cat pushed Kara gently down on to her king sized bed. “You’re turn, darling”.

Cat swung both her legs over Kara and started undoing her robe. Kara reaches for the nape of Cat’s neck and pulled her into a searing kiss, wrapping her finger in her mane of hair. She pulls away just so that their noses were barley touching. Kara looked into Cat’s soft hazel orbs seeing nothing but affection reflecting back at her, making her want to be Cat’s forever. All she longed to do was give all of herself to Cat. and thats exactly what she was about to do.

As Cat took each breast into her mouth and swirled it around, she earned a breathless moan from Kara. Whenever she did this Kara would lean up to push more of herself into Cat’s mouth.

As she made her way down to the end of Kara’s thigh, she could smell the scent of arousal. Cat lifted her head looking at Kara’s center, seeing how wet she was for her. Gently she ran her tongue on Kara’s outer lips. This made Kara ferociously buck her hips, silently begging for Cat. 

Cat teased her for a little while longer and then put her mouth right over Kara’s clit making her cry out. “Cat, oh god! Cat your t-tongue feels so good! Ohhh, don’t stop, don’t stop!”. 

Cat smirked and then took her palm and rubbed circles on her clit, then gently slid a finger down Kara’s slick folds. “Please C-Cat, I need…”

“What, Kara, what do you need?” Cat loved hearing her beg, it was thrilling to know that she was driving Kara this crazy. 

“I need you in me, Cat. I want you inside of me. Please.” She breathed. 

“Mmmmm, that’s what I like to hear.” Cat inserted a finger into Kara feeling her warmth. Kara’s walls immediately clenching at the feeling. “Fuck.” is all Kara could get out before gasping for more air.

With Cat’s mouth on her, sucking at her clit, she added a second finger inside Kara rubbing her g-spot, Kara came quickly. Bucking her hips into Cat’s face as she came, riding out her orgasm. “Holy shit.” She flopped back onto the bed as Cat crawled up her side, laying next to Kara. As they got under the covers Kara reached out for Cat and pulled her close, kissing her forehead when Cat rested her head on her song heroes chest. “Cat?”. 

“Mmmm?” is all she got in response from an exhausted Cat.

“I um….I love you. Like a lot”. Hearing that Cat lifted her head and kissed Kara softly. So softly that a little moan escaped Kara’s throat. “I’m sorry. I know it’s soon, but I just needed to tell you”. 

This time when Kara looked into Cat’s hazel orbs she didn’t only see affection. She saw a few tears stream down her face.

“I love you too, Kara”. 

Kara and Cat slept like rocks, holding each other all night long. This was the best sleep both of them had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, There it is! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! Comments and thoughts are always appreciated! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Thank you for reading! Please leave comment and tell me what you though! ;)


End file.
